I Can Help You, But You Have To Let Me
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: "Never ever lose your faith or your passion, it is what keeps us living life to the fullest."   DemixMiley FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys!**

**So I haven't been writing Memi one-shots for a long time now which is kinda sad 'cos I love Memi. They are and always will be my favourite female pairing couple, closely followed by Sonny/Tawni.**

**This one-shot is inspired by Miley's recently leaked pictures of herself smoking. Yeah I was really upset about it and I started to lose faith in her, so I needed to get this out. I've always supported Miley since Hannah Montana started, but I'm not so sure anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Miley, Demi or Twitter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Demi could not believe it.<p>

There she was on her computer, scrolling through her Twitter page when she saw something that caught her eye.

**MILEZZ#1fan ** I can't believe Miley smokes! She's been doing it for a year now! Gosh!

The singer's eyes widened in disbelief. There was no way her best friend whom she hasn't seen since before her rehab stint would touch a cigarette, let alone put it in her mouth. It just seemed, un-Miley-like.

And a year? Those times when they were the bestest of friends, Miley never mentioned a single thing about smoking. Could it be true?

Sure, the young actress from Tennessee had been known for many notorious things from the time she turned famous. The Vanity Fair shoot, her leaked pictures and her recent Salvia 'incident'. But it seemed highly impossible that Miley would smoke. It was the worst thing that could happen for the teenage star right now.

Furiously clicking her mouse repeatedly, she looked down her timeline once again.

**MileyRulezDaWorld **mileycyrus please stop smoking! It's really bad for your health. Us #Smilers care a lot about you and we hope that you will stop before it's too late. #MileyStopSmoking

**WeLoveYouMiley ** #Smilers please trend #MileyStopSmoking so that Miley might see it and stop smoking

Dear god, so it was true.

'_It must be that Australian Monkey's doing._' Demi had never liked Liam. She always thought that he was a bad influence to the Hannah Montana star. Well, either that or the fact that she was completely jealous that Miley was head over heels in love with him.

The 'Skyscraper' singer had always had a crush on her best friend. Yes, that was a completely clichéd situation, but you just can't help who you fall for. And Demi fell hard for her.

But that crush could not be made known to public. The two of them were young stars with a great life and career ahead of them. If Demi's love for someone of the same sex was let out of the bag, who knows what might happen past all the bashing.

Skipping past all that and pushing it to the back of her mind, there was only one thing left that she could possibly do to get her best friend back.

* * *

><p>There she sat in her living room, toying with the devil in her right hand as she let a puff of smoke out from her mouth.<p>

She hated what she was doing to herself, but she couldn't stop. It has been a year since she started smoking. She knew that it was bad for her health, but it was the only thing she did not dislike doing anymore.

Her music was getting many negative comments. Her acting was despised by many. Her behavior in life was just outrageous to some people. It seemed as if she could not do anything right anymore.

As for her family, her friends? The people she loved were slowly fading away. There was no one left to save her from her misery.

What was worse was the fact that her on and off and on again boyfriend, Liam, had just dumped her. He had been the one who got her hooked on cigarettes and drinking. She thought that he loved her, but he was just using her for fame. He wanted a bad girl for a girlfriend, and no matter how much she appeared like one on the outside, in the inside she was just an innocent little girl who had lost her way in life. Not successful in finding his dream girl, he ditched her, sick and tired of putting up with her baggage and upped and left.

'_Why did I let Demi go?'_ She sighed, thinking about her old best friend. At that time, her 'Dragon' had been the one person she could count on, who would always be there for her and vice versa. But she threw it all away by going out with Liam. The Australian, who never liked Demi for some stupid reason, banned his girlfriend from meeting up with the girl again. Being the lovesick little puppy Miley was, she agreed, and shunned away from Demi.

But she never did completely ignore her. No, she sent a small present to the Rehabilitation Centre Demi was stuck in during Christmas (Secretly, of course). She just could never stay away from her best bud.

In fact, she might have had a little crush on her back then…

A loud bell rang through her house, snapping the eighteen year old out of her reverie. As she headed towards the door, she put out her cigarette. She certainly did not want anymore paparazzi hanging outside the door to snap more pictures of her smoking.

Plastering a look of boredom on her face, she unlocked her door, expecting cameras flashing directly at her face, only to be shocked by the beautiful raven-haired girl waiting on her doorstep.

"Miley?"

"D-demi?"

* * *

><p>Silence and tension filled the room as the two teen stars sat, glancing everywhere but at each other. the best friends had nothing to say to each other, not even after twelve months of being without the other.<p>

The Texas native, deciding to break the ice, finally opened her mouth to speak.

"So… I got your present."

Miley nodded, not looking up. she had been fiddling with her fingers for a while now, trying not to tempt herself to take another puff.

"Mm-hmm."

"And… I loved it. It was nice of you."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, by the way."

"Welcome."

Unable to take the uncomfortable silence any longer, the younger girl let out a heavy sigh and reached from her pocket. There lay a new box of cigarettes waiting just for her. Giving in to temptation once again, she snatched up a lighter from the table and lit up a cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke into the older girl's face.

Demi coughed and waved her hand at the repulsive stench. Finally staring thoroughly at her crush's bloodshot eyes and sunken cheeks, she grimaced.

"You shouldn't do that. It's bad for your health."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm serious, Mi. you could get Lung Cancer from smoking. You could lose your voice! You'll never be able to sing again!"

"Whatever."

"Nighthawk, you could die."

Miley flinched sharply as if she had just touched a hot oven and snapped up at the sound of her old nickname. It was the nickname she specially reserved for Demi.

"Nobody would care if I die."

"Yes, they would! I would, Mi! I want my best friend back. I missed the old Nighthawk who would talk to me 'til 3 in the morning."

"She's long gone, Dems. Deal with it."

Frowning in disbelief, she could not believe what her best friend had become. A year ago, she was this lively and joyous girl who would sing her heart out on stage. Now, she was just a bitter young woman who wouldn't smile for a million bucks.

"I know the old Miley is still here, somewhere inside of this… barrier you put up. I just want to know what happened to her."

"She died."

"Don't give me that bull, Nighthawk."

"I'll show you the door. Leave and never return."

Tears glistened her eyes as she stared at the 'Can't Be Tamed' singer. Never had Miley spoken so harsh to her before. It was so… different. So foreign. And she hated it.

Standing up from her seat, she stepped over to the girl, snatching the cigarette out of her hand and cruelly stamping it on the ground. The brunette shot up a glare, only to soften when she was pulled into a warm and comforting hug.

"Tell me what happened, Nighthawk. I can help you."

The use of her old nickname combined with the lack of personal space had finally broken down her brick walls. Sobbing gently into the older girl's shoulder, she finally let out what has been haunting her for the past year.

"I-I lost faith, Dragon! I couldn't keep this up any longer! All the hate I've been receiving for the past year has finally caught up to me and I-I felt like I couldn't breathe! Everyone's gone and left me behind! I can't even do what I love most anymore! Everyone hates me!"

"Nobody hates you, Mi."

"Yes! They do! And I couldn't take it anymore! I turned to smoking and drinking 'cos they were my only friends left. Besides, my stupid boyfriend just broke up with me and I… I miss you!"

Stroking her hand through the soft brown brunette curls of the sobbing girl, she brought her head up to her and left a small kiss on it.

"I miss you too. It hasn't been the same without you, Nighthawk."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, acting like I'm okay when I'm not. I… I need help."

"I can help you, Miley. But you have to get rid of those things and let me help. I need you to keep holding on to life and what you're doing. Never ever lose your faith or your passion, it is what keeps us living life to the fullest."

"I can do that… I guess? But why are you helping me? I gave up our friendship a year ago, remember?"

At this point, both girls were staring deeply into each other's eyes. Cerulean Blue met Chocolate Brown as they leaned in for the much awaited kiss.

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That took a while to write! <strong>

**I'm actually quite happy about this one. I think it's kinda cool, right?**

**I hope to get at least 3 reviews for this! It takes hours to write, but seconds to review.**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
